Our little shade of paradise
by bonboni
Summary: "Where are we?" She whispered, still stood in awe. "We are in Triora, Italy." Klaus is determined to find out why Caroline hasn't travelled anywhere so he makes a plan to change this. Set in the future.


_Title: Our little shade of paradise_

_Rating: K+ _

_Summary: "Where are we?" She whispered, still stood in awe."We are in Triora, Italy." Klaus is determined to find out why Caroline hasn't travelled anywhere so he makes a plan to change this. Set in the future.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters._

_A/N: Hi there! So, I haven't written anything in a really long time but for some reason this idea got stuck in my head and I just had to write it. :D It's strange because I usually prefer writing angst and drama but here I am writing something completely different. Anyway, I'm starting to really love Klaroline so I thought I'd give it a go, even though both characters are OOC at times. Enjoy reading and please drop a review if you like it. :)_

* * *

Our little shade of paradise

Summer was not known to arrive quite so quickly in Mystic Falls yet here they were, lying down together on the soft picnic blanket. They had just finished their delicious lunch of bagels, a salad, a selection of cheese from all over the world, chocolate covered strawberries and of course an old wine that Klaus had stolen decades ago from a princess not quite as beautiful as her. After relaxing in the sun for a few minutes and enjoying each other's company Klaus propped himself up on one arm and turned to face Caroline as she sunbathed with a smile on her face.

"So tell me, love…" he began, "where have you travelled to?" With each passing day, they found out more and more about each other and Klaus was determined to discover every little detail of her past, her likes and of course, her hopes and dreams.

"I told you, I've never really been anywhere." She replied. This made him stop and think, had she really never traveled anywhere outside of this small town? Caroline deserved to see what this beautiful world had to offer and the thought that she hadn't already discovered big cities, historical heritages and even beautiful nature reserves saddened him.

"Why not?"

"Well," she turned to face him. At the beginning, she thought talking to Klaus would be daunting but she couldn't be more wrong. The man was completely fascinated by her and would always listen intently. "It's not like I didn't want to travel… it's just that I never really got the chance to- I mean, if you don't count those few family trips before my parents got divorced. After that, my mum was always busy and my dad and I grew apart."

"Where did you go on those family trips?" he asked, now even more eager to find out.

Caroline sighed in frustration and a small frown appeared on her face.

"We either went to the beach or to the mountains for a weekend. It only happened once or twice a year though. My dad loved the cool weather and hiking and exploring but my mum was always a more leisure holiday type of person and would refuse to go anywhere but the beach. She'd lie in the shade the whole day, reading her book and occasionally swimming in the sea. Either way, one of my parents would always complain and they would end up arguing and I would just stay there listening to it all and wondering why I even bothered coming with them in the first place."

An unfamiliar expression crossed Klaus' face but only for a mere second as he composed himself and asked, "And what about you, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to have fun. I was only little and I just wanted my parents to get along. You know what the worst part of it was?"

"What?" he said softly, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I wanted both. I loved the beach because I could make sandcastles and swim in the ocean but then I also loved the mountains because I would talk with my dad all day about anything and everything. I just wished that for one time I could please both of my parents and go to some place that's both close to the beach and the mountains." She explained.

Klaus laughed and brought her body closer to his. "You know, sweetheart, there are many beautiful places like that, ones with stunning views of the sea and a cool mountain breeze. We could go there some time, if you like."

"Yeah, maybe." She muttered, sleepily. He smiled, already developing a new plan in his head.

* * *

A week had passed since their picnic and Caroline had not failed to notice that Klaus had suddenly become much busier. He would come into her bedroom later than usual, he would spend more time on the phone talking smoothly in what seemed like Italian, and he would draw and draw for hours and not let her see the finished product, telling her it was a surprise. Caroline began to question his actions more and more each day, wondering what he was hiding from her and why he seemed so distant.

She woke up with this thought and stretched her body, rolling over onto the other side and expecting to find Klaus lying down next to her. She opened her eyes in surprised and looked around her room, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Klaus?" she called out and within seconds he appeared next to her, kissing her passionately.

"Good morning, love." He whispered, kissing her face and moving down to her neck.

"Good morning." She sighed happily.

"Any plans for today?"

"No." She answered simply, lying back down on the soft sheets.

"Good, because I plan on taking you somewhere today." His smile showed those dimples that he knew she loved and he took her hand, pulling her up.

"What? Where?" Caroline was used to his day trips to beautiful and undiscovered places outside of Mystic Falls and she was always excited to see where he would take her next.

"It's a surprise. We'll go once you're ready." She sighed and entered the bathroom, looking forward to what the day would bring.

An hour later, Klaus speeded over to her side of the car and opened the door as she climbed out.

"A private jet?" she whispered, in awe. "I thought it was somewhere local. I haven't packed and-"

"Relax, Caroline. I have everything under control." Klaus said as he helped her up onto the plane.

"Of course you do. You are my big, bad original hybrid after all." She laughed.

"And don't you forget it." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her and spun her around.

* * *

"If you'll allow me, sweetheart…" Klaus said as he tied the blindfold around her eyes securely. They had travelled for 10 hours and Caroline was getting impatient, continuously asking him for clues on their destination.

"A blindfold? Klaus, I'm perfectly fine walking-" she began but couldn't finish as he opened the door of the jet and she immediately sensed a change in the atmosphere. She could hear birds chirping in the background, what seemed like the waves and she could sense a cooler, fresher breeze.

"Is that the sea?" she exclaimed, trying to take the blindfold off so she could find out.

"Patience, love. You'll find out soon enough."

They only walked for a minute, Klaus confidently guiding her with his arms wrapped around her. He stopped and whispered in her ear,

"Remember our picnic last week? Our conversation remained in my mind and I thought I would do something special for you." He took off the blindfold and kept his eyes on the beautiful woman in front of him so he could see her reaction.

In front of her stood a villa- not quite a house or a mansion but something in between. It was new yet it had an older Mediterranean feel with its stone pillars, big terraces and beautiful windows. Its design was stunning and majestic and it was placed in the perfect location, with beautiful landscape surrounding it and the sun's rays reflecting off of it.

Caroline gasped as she took in the sight. She couldn't quite believe it, the villa was designed to her taste and the fact that Klaus had taken her all the way over here was equally overwhelming and sweet.

"Where are we?" She whispered, still stood in awe.

"We are in Triora, Italy" he pronounced the Italian as if it were his mother tongue, "1 hour away from Southern France, 20 minutes away from the beach and a half hour away from the mountains."

His words sunk in and he watched her expression change from awe to joy as she realized what he had been hiding all this time. She was speechless and could only point to the view in front of her.

"It's for you." He smiled, circling his arms around her body from behind and kissing the top of her head.

"You bought me a villa?" She said slowly, unable to process it all.

"Not quite. I designed it and left the building to my hybrids." Her jaw dropped.

"You _designed_ this?" The man was unbelievable and she could not believe how many hidden talents he had.

"Yes." He said simply.

"How many houses have you designed?" She turned around in his embrace, eager to understand this man even more.

"A few here and there over the years. I don't keep count." He shrugged, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Caroline touched his face and kissed him, happy that it was him and her and they were here, finally together after all that had happened.

"Thank you."

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything for you." He replied and she could tell from the soft look that was in his eyes only when he was around her that he was being completely serious. "So… where to first? Beach or mountains?"

She thought about her choice only for a moment before she grinned mischievously and said in his ear,

"Both… but maybe later. Right now I just want to enjoy this moment in our new house." She took his hand, leading him towards their home.


End file.
